Foreign Waters
by ThroughTheDarkness
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Four students are asked to reunite to defeat Voldemort. They must cross foreign waters and visit a land unknown to them. This place is so different, they are lost in all the confusion. And then, they run into trouble. Big trouble.
1. The Quartet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! It all belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling!  
  
It was a chilly afternoon outside of the Leaky Cauldron, where a black haired young man sat, drinking a butterbeer to warm himself. He looked up as a young woman with brownish hair entered the room, carrying a small envelope.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said curtly, sitting at the young man's table.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said, taking another sip. An odd silence faltered between them.  
  
"How've you been, Harry? It's been so long," she said laying the envelope on the table in front of him. He eyed it suspiciously.  
  
"All right," he said simply, not taking his eyes off of the simple piece of paper with green calligraphy on the front. It read 'To Misters and Miss Potter, Weasley, Granger, and Malfoy' on the front.  
  
"Harry, I heard what happened. I'm so sorry," Hermione Granger said exasperatedly.  
  
"Don't be. It's over with."  
  
"But Harry, there's nothing anyone could've done for her..."  
  
"Yes, there is, Hermione!" Harry said furiously, slamming his glass on the table and standing. "I could've saved her, damn it! I should've!" A lone tear escaped his eye as he slowly sat back down.  
  
"There, there, Harry, it's all right..." Hermione said comfortingly, patting Harry on the back as he sobbed silently.  
  
"She's dead, Hermione, and I could've saved her. But I was too busy protecting myself. It should've been me, it really should've..."  
  
"Now, don't you say that, Harry Potter. I know you. You have to keep fighting. If it weren't for you, this world would have gone to hell by now."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, this world is hell."  
  
Another young man walked in, his fiery red hair covered by a winter cap. He walked over to the table and stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hermione," he acknowledged as he pulled out a chair for himself and sat down.  
  
"Hello, Ron," Hermione said, giving him a glazed stare.  
  
Harry looked up, but remained silent. He couldn't face Ron anymore. Not after all that'd happened.  
  
Ron Weasley looked at the letter, then focused his gaze back to Hermione. "How're you doing? Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I'm doing fine, how about yourself?"  
  
Ron didn't answer. Hermione knew why.  
  
In walked the final member of the quartet, striding toward the table and sitting down hastily, pulling his cloak over his shoulders. "Let's get this over with," said Draco Malfoy as he picked up the letter and began to open it.  
  
"Malfoy, we're supposed to do this together," Hermione said taking the letter and holding in her hands. "It's from Dumbledore. He told us all to meet here for a reason. Now whatever it is, we all have to promise to honor his wishes, whatever they may be."  
  
"Just read the damn letter, Granger."  
  
Hermione gave Draco a ruthless look, then slowly pulled a piece of parchment out of the envelope, which she tossed aside.  
  
"It says," she began, clearing her throat, "Hello again, students. I have wished to reunite you all together for one reason. After previous events," she paused to look at Harry and Ron, who were both avoiding the other's gaze, "I have decided to send you four on a mission. Lord Voldemort has taken a liking to hiding from us, across foreign waters that he believes we cannot cross. I, on the other hand, believe in you four. Please meet me tonight back at Hogwarts, and we'll discuss this further. As for now, stay together and don't get into any trouble. Sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione looked at each of the boys' faces in turn. They had grown to looking much older. It had only been two years since their graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yet all had been through so much, she understood they wrinkles in their foreheads. She had them as well.  
  
"Bloody bastard," Draco scoffed. "He's full of shit, always has been."  
  
Harry finally spoke. "Don't you talk about him that way, Malfoy. He's the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, and you know it. He taught you everything you know."  
  
"Actually, he taught me nothing. I learned all I know from my father."  
  
"You mean the one that's in Azkaban this very moment?" Ron asked, undoubtedly knowing the answer.  
  
Draco squinted his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Oh, what a damn shame," Harry said, unambiguous sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Boys, can we just get over this and do what Dumbledore said?" Hermione interrupted. The boys fell silent. "We can catch a train, and we'll be there by nightfall. Are you with me?"  
  
"I am," Harry said swiftly.  
  
"So am I," Ron joined.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "Sure as hell not for your sake."  
  
"All right. Let's go." 


	2. Train Ride

Chapter Two  
  
The four former Hogwarts students sat quietly in the train compartment. It had been so long since they had seen one another, yet refused to speak. No one wanted to discuss her death. Ron blamed Harry for what had happened. Harry blamed himself as well.  
  
Finally Hermione dared to speak. "So Malfoy, how're things going in your life?"  
  
Draco looked askance. "Why do you care, Granger? Trying to be the goody two shoes and bring us all back together? Well, mudblood, we're out of school now. It's not like the good old days."  
  
She sighed. "I guess that's a 'not too well.'" The room once again fell silent.  
  
Harry looked out the window, not wanting to speak to any of them. He held himself responsible for a young girl's death, as did at least one other person on the train. He could still hear her scream as the spell struck her chest, hurling her on the solid ground. That, he knew, was what killed the unborn baby.  
  
He had loved her, for as long as he can remember he longed for her. He denied it at first, but he knew deep inside himself there was a passion for her long red hair, her smile that could light up a room, and her soft lips that at one time gently caressed his own.  
  
But now, now that he had her, now that she was his, he let her die. He didn't protect her as he had promised; he betrayed her. He was the cause of her death. He could have saved her, could have been there to defend her against her killer. But...he didn't.  
  
Nevertheless, that was the way it went. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do for her now. He remembered running to her as her killer watched him, with narrowed eyes. Laughing. By God, he was laughing as the black haired boy cried over her. He pushed back her hair and gave her one final kiss before carrying her limp body in his arms.  
  
He should have fought. He should have given her killer a taste of his own medicine. One flick of his wand and two simple words would have done him good.  
  
But no, Harry once again betrayed his values, his family, himself. He left the cackling man, free to run and hide wherever he pleased. Harry was bitterly disappointed; ashamed of himself.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Potter?" Draco asked. He knew that Harry had lost someone special, but he was not the only one. Harry didn't understand. Draco loved her more than anything in the world, but he could not have her. He was to stay away from her, because she belonged to Harry.  
  
Draco could remember when he had once pulled the girl aside in the hallway. He had scared the living hell out of her, he knew, but caressed her jaw line with his fingertips all the same. She was breathing hard, and he bent down. When his lips met hers, her hand struck hard across his face.  
  
At this remembrance, he touched his hand to his cheek. She had refused him, and when Harry found out, he was furious. He threatened to kill Draco, but he knew better. Harry Potter would only kill one wizard in his lifetime. And Draco wasn't it.  
  
Harry didn't bother to look up, or even to reply to Draco's question.  
  
"He won't speak to us, either," Hermione stated.  
  
Draco merely glanced in her direction before leaning his head back to think.  
  
He wanted that girl so badly. He longed for her touch, for her love. He wanted her to say that she loved him, and that she would not forsake him as long as they lived. But no, she was Potter's girl, so he could not have her. How much he hated Harry for that. The only girl he ever truly loved, he was rejected, because she loved someone else.  
  
"We're almost there," Hermione declared, gathering up her things.  
  
"Oh, fun," Draco murmured sarcastically. This should be an amusing night. 


	3. Dumbledore's Request

A/N: Hey! Someone, please review! I feel all, sad and stuff. But anyway, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry was first in Dumbledore's office. He looked around at the place, a work of art in itself. The paintings of past Headmasters hung on the wall, each now snoozing soundly. He saw Fawkes; the Phoenix who had saved his life in second year. Then, he was proven a true Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello, Mister Potter," Dumbledore greeted, beckoning him to sit down as the others walked into the office. He conjured up a few more chairs so that they could all have a seat.  
  
"Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Mister Weasley."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Mister Malfoy."  
  
Draco sneered.  
  
"I have called you all here for a reason." He took a deep breath. "To seek out Lord Voldemort. I know how wonderful all of you have become, amazing Aurors, and I know you can do it." He looked at each of his former students in turn. "The last time we went through this, Voldemort secreted himself in Germany."  
  
"And the last time we went through this, no one died." Ron glared at Harry.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "And now where is he, you may ask?"  
  
The adolescents remained silent.  
  
"The United States of America."  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath. "I've read about that place. It sounds wonderful."  
  
"You've read about everything, Hermione," Ron groaned.  
  
"Well, it does sound like a fun place to go..."  
  
"But fun is not what we're after. If you four accept this mission, you will have to be as serious as possible and avoid all distractions. I hope to defeat Voldemort, this time, unlike the last."  
  
Harry looked up, a discouraged countenance.  
  
"Harry, I understand. You had no choice other than to--"  
  
"Oh trust me, I had a choice." He looked at the floor. "I'm in," Harry said, determined this time to defeat his one true enemy.  
  
"I am as well," Hermione chirped.  
  
"I am, too," Ron voiced.  
  
"What the hell," Draco said deeply, throwing a hand in the air.  
  
"Great. I've booked you all rooms for tonight at the Leaky Cauldron. Pack your things tonight; you'll leave early in the morning."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Short and sweet, but hey, it got me through. Please review if you took time to read this, and I thank you for doing that much. But I really need some feedback on this! Thanks! 


End file.
